


Blue Man

by kiwiOCD



Category: Castle
Genre: Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiOCD/pseuds/kiwiOCD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is definitely her father's daughter. She will have her revenge. Post Episode S05E20 – The Fast and the Furriest. </p>
<p>Humor and Smut. </p>
<p>For purplangel. Who wanted proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Man

**12** **th** **Precinct, 9.30 am, Monday.**

"Hey Beckett. Where's Castle?" Ryan's lack of filter strikes again. Fortunately Gates is not around. Although Beckett concedes that she is pretty sure Gates knows or at the very least has extremely strong suspicions about them. But still, best not to tempt fate.

"Hi Ryan. I dunno. Home I guess. Writing maybe. Or procrastinating more likely."  _That should about cover it. Sounded normal, typical. He can leave it alone now can't he?_

"So what was the deal with the food thief? Did he find out who it was?"  _Nope he can't. It is alarming how akin to Castle, Ryan can be, and the years together have only reinforced those similarities._

"Oh he did. In a typically Castle manner." The bite in her last statement is met with a wince from Ryan. He can guess what is coming.

"He didn't?"

"Yep, he set a trap. An exploding dye trap. Blue dye as it happens."

"Oh. And it was triggered. Who was it?"

"Alexis."

Ryan's eyes go wide. He doesn't say anything. Not sure if he should. Not sure what to say.

"Pretty much turned her into Smurfette." She knows Ryan will get the cultural reference. If it was Espo she would have had to use a different description. But Ryan the Geek gets it.

Ryan eyes couldn't get any bigger. It takes a while before he is able to utter a question.

"Has she forgiven him?"

"Not in so many words, no."

* * *

**12th Precinct, 7.00 am, Thursday.**

_It is almost like the old days, BC – damn she really has to stop giving him that much credit. Just her and the Captain – but it's not Roy - in an otherwise silent bullpen. She had slipped out early. Left him asleep in their bed. Damn, she likes the idea, the name, and the reality of their shared lives._

"Detective Beckett?" Gates interrupts her thoughts and beckons her into the Captain's office.

"Sir?"

"Is Mister Castle planning on joining us anytime soon?"

"I don't believe he will be in this week Captain. He is indisposed."  _She can go with that. Dissembling slightly but he really is not fit for public appearances and this had caused issues already with Paula and Gina._

"Oh really. Is he feeling somewhat blue?"

_Oh crap Gates knows. Wait what did she know? How did she know? Hang on, Alexis was in last night to say hello. She didn't?! Oh god, the bulletin board! She must have done!_

"I knew Mr Castle was desperate to be seen as a cop but this is possibly taking it too far. When we talk about 'NYPD Blue' I'm pretty sure this wasn't what they had in mind."

Gates is smirking. No further words are necessary and Beckett knows she is dismissed.

Gates closes the door to her office and Beckett is grateful that there is no one else to share the disconcerting moment as she can hear the muted sound of laughter and gasping coming from the Captain's office.

Remembering the bulletin board, a quick dash down the hallway and her worst fears are confirmed by an A4 print of Castle taken by one of the Loft's many internal security cameras (a new feature in the entrances and common areas since 3XK's frame job and Alexis' abduction but there wasn't currently one covering the fridge – something she was sure Castle would have fixed soon). She pulls it down and hopes there are no others nor too many pictures taken.

* * *

**The Morgue, 2.15 pm, Thursday.**

"So Girlfriend, I have been hearing these rumours about your Writer-Boy." Lanie Parish is going for the jugular today.

"Writer-Man. Man, I keep telling you." Her correction is entirely instinctive by now.

"Not without evidence. So until such time as you provide some Detective, I need the situation report on your missing BOY-friend."

_Definitely no mercy. Well perhaps she can kill two birds with one stone. Tell her where her man-child is and why. Then provide some evidence of how he can definitely be more of the former than the latter when it counts._

"Well, you've heard about the food going missing at our place and how he was going set a trap? And that he caught Alexis, umm, borrowing food because she had spent her allowance on funding some green initiative?" Lanie nods and Kate continues.

"Did you know that the trap he set was a dye trap? With blue dye which pretty much made Little Castle Smurfette?"

Lanie's eyes go wide. She has a slight smirk but feels her protégé's pain and lost pride.

"Well it turns out she is definitely her father's daughter. Despite some preventative measures, which I quite frankly thought were paranoia at first but in the end turned out to be inadequate. She had her revenge.

"His shampoo is multi-purpose and he uses it as body wash and to clean all over including those other areas as well."

Lanie says nothing simply arches her eyebrow.

"Well Alexis sabotaged it."

Lanie has her hands on her hips. Questioning. Demanding.

"All right! All over! He's blue all over. He went pretty much totally blue including his hair."

With that she reaches into her bag and removes the A4 picture that she had taken from the bulletin board that morning and passes it to Lanie. Most security cameras are lowish resolution and black and white. Naturally Castle's are the best on offer. Full hi-resolution, 16-bit colour. If he could see the results on the paper Lanie is holding he would probably change his mind. It shows the him lower half-wrapped in a towel, hair, face, torso, limbs, well everything on display is blue.

"That's my Girl!" There is an awful lot of pride and emotion in the ME's voice. All the Castles have struck a chord here at the Twelfth. Kate decides it time to address the other elephant in the room.

"We made another discovery too. With the right light source, the dye is vaguely luminescent and glows in the dark!" She falls quiet, biting her lip.

"Really. And what did you do with this discovery?"

Beckett is silent but now there is a most pronounced blush present and her eyes glaze over a little. Pulling her phone from the bag, she swipes the security code and pulls up a picture. Reversing the phone she passes it to Lanie.

"No-one! You tell no-one!" she admonishes her friend.

Her best friend nods in agreement as she squints at the phone before she realises what she is looking at.

"Girl!" Lanie's one word response conveys volumes in its high pitched squeal.

"Shhhhh. For Heavens' sake Lanie!" She urges her best friend to control the volume.

"Well I will concede on that evidence alone that an upgrade to Writer Man is justified."

"Thank you." She can be gracious on his – and her if she's being totally honest – behalf.

"Umm Lanie, there's a bit more than that. It turns out that the dye transfers when moisture is present." Beckett goes a deeper shade of red.

"Um hum." Lanie's smirk gets bigger. Oh this gets better and better.

Glancing around to re-confirm that no-one else is nearby, Beckett opens the top couple of buttons on her blouse. Quickly pulling it open so Lanie can see blue smears across the tops of her breasts not covered by her bra.

"Oh really. Where else?" Wow Beckett can get redder!

"Lanie! I'm not showing or saying." Just as quickly she re-buttons her blouse.

"So what are you not telling me?"

"Oh so much Lanie. So, so much!" Lanie decides that a girls' night is definitely called for. Privacy, alcohol, lots of alcohol will be required to get the normally tight lipped detective to spill the details.

"Anyway, I got to go. See you later Lanie."

"Girls' night. Soon" commands the ME.

As she turns to leave, Beckett pauses and turns back to her best friend and in a perfect imitation of a cheeky child sticks out her tongue. Her blue tongue.

In a rare moment the normally verbose ME is struck dumb as the detective completes her turn and leaves the morgue.

As Beckett reaches the elevator, she can hear the ME finally recover.

"Katherine Beckett! You BAD, BAD Girl!"

* * *

**The Loft, 6.45 pm Friday.**

"Richard! RICHARD!" Martha's tone and volume is rising.

Kate emerges from the office and halts, lost for words.

Martha was incandescent. Her face easily surpassing her fiery hair. Wait, is that pie on her outfit? And her hair. Admittedly the design and material of her attire was quite advant garde but this is a new one.

"Hi Martha." Best to play in cool.

"Where's Richard?!"

"Martha what's wrong?"

"Richard has put a hit on his daughter."

"He's done what!?" Kate doesn't believe this.  _A 'hit'? What sort of "hit'?_

"I was visiting Alexis at Columbia and we were ambushed and hit with Cream Pies! And I know exactly who is responsible."  _Oh that sort._

"This first two acts were bad enough, but now I've become the collateral damage in this escalating war. It needs to stop! Now!"

"I'll take care of it Martha." Beckett assures the elder woman.

* * *

**Rick's Office, The Loft, 6.48 pm Friday.**

"Okay Castle. Explain to me what is going on?" Detective Beckett mode is fully engaged.

"For a charity donation – a sizeable one I might add – they – 'The Phantom Piemen' - will pie the target or targets of your choice. I gave them Alexis's dorm information and description." There's no guilt.

"This all started over food and I shall end it with food. I will have my REVENGE! Bwaahaahaa." Definitely Writer Boy today.

"Owww. Apples! Apples!"  _You'd think he'd remember to protect his ears by now_.

"No you won't. This ends now. I'm invoking a cease fire and calling a peace conference to negotiate a full armistice. Any violation of the cease fire or resumption of hostilities will be dealt with harshly."

With that Detective Kate Beckett turned and left her boyfriend alone with his blue tinge and gleeful thoughts of revenge.

* * *

**Saturday 10 am.**

The Peace Conference meets on neutral ground, a café not far from Columbia.

"So I decided simple was best. The ole dye in the shampoo. Gets them every time! Of course I went hi-tech with a transparent dye that looks clear until mixed with water." Alexis is explaining her choice of weapons and tactics...

"Well. You know dad gets this speciality toiletries? Well..it um turns out that there is some agent in his shampoo that changes the chemical properties of the dye I used. It appears it is much longer lasting than I intended. Doesn't just wash off. That wasn't my intention. I didn't want Papa Smurf or a Blue Man for my Dad."

"Oh I know that. Fortunately for us all it is almost all out."

Alexis and Kate quickly agreed that all attack will cease and no further strikes will be planned. Kate had been curious about how Alexis had managed to take food for a couple of weeks before being caught.

"How did you sneak in and out without anyone noticing?"

"Well either you were both out, dad was distracted writing – you know how he gets - or if you were both home, then you were, umm, busy." Alexis had paused with the last part of her answer and Kate can see the blush rise through her body.

Kate feels herself blush too. "Oh"

"You're kinda noisy Kate as well."

"Hmmm, lets not share that piece of information with your father, or your Gram. Or my Dad. Or Lanie. In fact, how about we just keep that to ourselves?"

* * *

**The Loft, Saturday Night.**

Alexis was at her dorm hosting a 'bring a plate party'. Martha was gone for the weekend for an all expenses luxury spa retreat courtesy of her son as partial apology for her inadvertent pieing. They were alone.

After ruining a set of sheets – really good ones too – they had taken to having sex in the bathroom until the last of the dye had come off. Kate could rationalise it being a practical way to accelerate his return to normal tone, but she is honest enough to admit she missed him this week. It was also a mutually beneficial way to distract him from his mopping from his isolation.

Kate is currently running her blue tongue over his chest, her teeth nipping and laving his nipples.

"Shit Beckett, do you know how totally arousing that is?"

"Hmmmmm." She bites his right nipple harder.

Her hands are busy. Left is currently fisting along his length aided by some of her own lubricant. Right is varying between cupping his balls, stroking behind them and occasionally dipping back to caress her own folds and transfer some of her moisture onto him.

They continue on like this for some minutes before Rick envelopes her in his arms and pull her head up to his. She knows what is coming, and can't help the shiver of anticipation and pleasure that courses through her. His lips brush across hers and she instinctively opens and her tongue seeks him but his head is already sinking to her breasts just as she is being lifted up.

Rick's arms are huge in comparison to hers. Where she is all lean muscle and purpose, his are strength and comfort, her own fortress to wrap her up safely. Settling her onto the counter, his head returns and their mouths meet and between their lips tongues dual and merge before they break again.

He's gone. Sinking all the way down her body with only his hot breath for her to track his passage. She can almost feel the intensity of his darkened blue orbs scorching her skin. She instinctively tenses, waiting for the moment. Waiting for him.

Now. His mouth is pressed against her and she doesn't speak. Can't speak. Early on they had mutually discovered how simply pressing one of his huge hands over her centre could undo her. Despite their growing familiarity the impact and power of this simple act had hadn't diminished markedly.

The discovery of the potency with his hands had been compounded by learning the same applied for his mouth. With him simply breathing or more frequently whispering or humming in that deep low tone to her. Into her. Half the time Kate couldn't tell what he said and she was torn between wanting to and not. All that mattered was what it did to her. How undone she became.

It's only a matter of minutes before he's holding her, anchoring her with those arms, as her shudders abate and her heart rate diminishes to a level where it is no longer pounding in her ears.

He stands and she tastes herself on him. It is too much and she levers her long legs around him, pulling his body into her. She can feel him bounce along her inside leg, and with casual familiarity she wiggles her butt and simultaneously uses one hand to guide him home and to nestle against her.

"Kate wait." His voice interrupts. "Shit! I forgot to get more condoms."

"Can't wait. Don't stop." Her voice is a mix of calm assurance and desperate need.

He's frozen looking at her. Despite her use of birth control, they had used condoms pretty much everytime – that first night excepted – and they both knew the unspoken subtext behind that.

She takes a moment. And then looking directly at him, clearly focused in on the deep blue black orbs that don't leave her face as she manoeuvers her hips into place and sinks fully down onto him with one slick motion. She's committed now and well damn it, he's all in too. Definitely feels all in to her. She can't help the small smirk at her own salacious thought.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves but if your pop-sicle were to, well, so long as what it makes doesn't turn out blue, I'm good with that Castle."

There is no more speaking. Just her and her Blue Man.


End file.
